1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of healing or preventing inflammation, damage and other changes that occur in the heart, heart valves and septa just prior to, during or immediately after a myocardial event (e.g., myocardial infarction).
2. Description of the Background Art
There are many causes of myocardial and coronary vessel and tissue injuries, including but not limited to myocardial ischemia, clotting, vessel occlusion, infection, developmental defects or abnormalities and other such myocardial events. Myocardial infarction results from blood vessel disease in the heart. It occurs when the blood supply to part of the heart is reduced or stopped (caused by blockage of a coronary artery). The reduced blood supply causes injuries to the heart muscle cells and may even kill heart muscle cells. The reduction in blood supply to the heart is often caused by narrowing of the epicardial blood vessels due to plaque. These plaques may rupture causing hemorrhage, thrombus formation, fibrin and platelet accumulation and constriction of the blood vessels.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods and compositions for healing or preventing inflammation, damage and other changes that occur prior to, during or immediately after a myocardial event.